


drink until everything's fine

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Technoblade, Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, guess what? drunk fic :), im starting an alcoholic techno tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How dare Phil throw out all of his alcohol? How fucking dare he??oralcoholic technoblade. pure vent lol
Relationships: squints. ao3 mobile won't let me add platonic/familial phil & techno
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	drink until everything's fine

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wish someone would notice my alchocol abuse enough to show concern lololololololololololololol

Techno slammed his fist against the wall, absolute rage bubbling under his skin. How dare Phil throw out all of his alcohol? How fucking dare he?? 

Techno was currently in his kitchen, ripping open cabinets. He had just woken up from his previous blackout to Phil staring at him, concern and disappointment in his expression. His own father had apparently sat there and destroyed all his alcohol, at least he said he had. 

He could feel bile bubbling at the back of his throat, his hungover body ready to relieve itself. Techno refused to prove Phil's point, though. Out loud, he chose to complain about how Phil threw away his own shit that he personally paid for. Don't get him wrong, Techno was absolutely pissed that Phil took away his only comfort source, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. 

Pulling open the last cabinet in his kitchen, Techno felt ready to scream. He could feel his father's eyes on his back. Techno shut his eyes tightly, attempting to compose himself. Sliding down his ladder downstairs, Techno began searching through all of his chests, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Phil missed something. He didn't of course. 

Harshly pushing past the ender dragon hybrid, he tried to ignore Phil's hurt grunt as Techno made his way to the final level of his arctic home. Techno stood in his room, not sure of where to start. His father was already standing right behind him. Techno was unsure if Phil had truly found everything he had hidden, but his searching would certainly reveal every previously hidden place he kept upstairs. 

Techno felt his soul in a war, one side wanting Phil to help, the other desperately wanting to keep his old, destructive habits. Choosing to listen to the side that desperately needed another drink, Techno began a war path through his room. He pulled up his mattress, he opened his dresser drawers, he pulled out the books from his bookcase, he opened every last drawer in his desk. 

Every single bottle was gone. Techno couldn't help himself as an enraged cry ripped from his throat. Retreating to his last resort location, Techno collapsed to the floor to the right of his bed. He didn't care that Phil was watching. 

Another yell escaping him, Techno pulled up the creaky floorboards. A single bottle of vodka stared him in the face, and without waiting for Phil to realize what was happenening, he pulled the bottle from below. Quickly opening it, Techno upturned the bottle, trying to drink as much as he could. 

He could hear Phil's footsteps pounding towards him, and he tried to drink faster, but the bottle was ripped from his hands before he even knew it. 

With a cry, Techno launched his body at Phil's, desperately reaching for the bottle being kept from him. Anger flooded through his body, enraged that his only comfort was being taken away. 

He tried to claw at Phil's arms, his face. But his nails were far too short, being bitten to a stub after his last panic attack. With an absolute screech, Techno watched with wide eyes as Phil dumped the vodka bottle out the window. 

Tears were falling down his face, but he didn't even realize as he slumped through the floor. Techno sobbed loudly, clinging to the bottom of Phil's cloak. He could feel the man drop to the floor next to him after the final drop fell. 

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his body, and Techno just yelled. An absolutely pained scream left him as his only true comfort was torn from him. Phil was above him, whispering comforts, but all he could hear was just pure betrayal from the last person he trusted.


End file.
